The present invention relates to an ergonomic instrument, and more particularly to an instrument held like a writing instrument which can be better gripped to reduce fatigue, cramps and the like, which urges the user to hold the instrument correctly and which may even improve one's dexterity with the instrument.
Pens and pencils have long been available. However, from the quill to the conventional wooden pencil to automatic pencils and ballpoint pens, little has been proposed to improve such writing instruments which allow the instrument to be better gripped and reduce fatigue, hand cramps, calluses and the like associated with prolonged periods of handwriting and urges the user to hold the instrument correctly.
Handwriting has been taught in a variety of ways, i.e., the Palmer Method, etc. All of these methods urge a person, whether right-handed or left-handed, to hold a writing instrument in a certain fashion and it has been shown that holding a writing instrument in that fashion both reduces fatigue and improves one's handwriting. Many writing instruments are difficult to grip, especially when one's hands are greasy or perspiring, and older people, children and handicapped people often times have difficulty in gripping conventional writing instruments. Those who write a lot experience writer's cramps, fatigue and calluses.
Surgical instruments, stylus for computer use, such as CAD/CAM drawing, long nose tools, dental instruments, pen lights, medical instruments, handheld portable lasers, and a myriad of other instruments all held like writing instruments have all of these writing instrument problems. All of these problems with such instruments are desirably rectified.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved ergonomic instrument.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument which gives support to both the index finger and thumb when held in a natural position.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument in which the instrument does not need to be gripped tightly when pressing hard or hardly pressing.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument which is easy to hold in use by children, older people and handicapped persons.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument which is configured to urge persons to hold the instrument in a correct manner.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument which is adjustable to any hand at any distance at which a person usually holds the instrument.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument which reduces fatigue, prevents cramps and calluses related to use of the instrument.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument which is both distinctive and aesthetically pleasing.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a new and improved instrument having all of the above features which can be used by both right-handed and left-handed persons.